The Only Thing I Want
by beccawise1998
Summary: I never wanted him until now. The way his hair brushed his taut shoulders as he aimed his crossbow. The way he captures me with his eyes. And who knows? Maybe he wants me too?
1. chapter 1

I never realized how hot he was until he started training me, even though everyone thought I was too young and fragile. I never noticed the muscles that bulged out of his arms when he was showing me how to defend myself in the new world. The apocolyptic world. And the way he always knows what others are thinking, but can hide all emotion from his eyes. He lives a very mysterious life. I have laid awake at night for weeks just thinking about him. To make things worse, we leave tomorrow on my first run. It is a two day trip. We are going alone, but the only vehicle we have is his bike. Yeah, that means I'll have to ride. With him. On his bike. Pressed up against him. And to think, I don't really need any help having impure thoughts about him. I've never been alone with him for more than a hour. Plus, I have never ridden a motorcycle in my life. Maggie and daddy don't want me to go, but they know I will be safe with Daryl. With that thought, I drifted off to a restless sleep.

I awoke the next morning with Daryl leaning over me. His azure eyes bore into my own. I saw his lips moving, but it took me a moment to hear what he was saying."Beth, Beth,... Beth get up its almost time to go." Even after I acknowledged his words, I couldn't seem to tear my eyes away from his lips for a couple heartbeats.

I jump up so that I can get ready, but in my haste, I got dizzy and started to fall. He caught me before I could hit the floor, his large hands gripping cautiously around my waste. We stayed like that, just staring into each others eyes for a few minutes. All I could think about was how handsome he was. And how lost I could get just staring into his endless eyes. It was like a deep, blue pool of liquid silver. The next thing I knew we were leaning into each other. When our lips connected, it felt like we were the only people in the world, and that the outbreak never happened. It felt like it was so right, it should be wrong. The passion put behind the kiss. Like he has thought about this moment for a while. Just the same as me. But it ended too quickly. As soon as I stood up he was gone, leaving me alone and confused.

I quickly got dressed, and headed out to meet up with him. Still confused about what had happened, I made my way down to the spot that he always parked his stylish Harley. He was there leaning against it with a blank stair on his face. I couldn't tell if he was thinking about what had happened, or if he liked it as much as I did. Like always, he was emotionless. But before, when we had kissed, I thought I saw something in his eyes. A burning passion.

"You comin'" Daryl asked, gesturing towards the bike. When he saw my hesitation, he chuckled lightly.

"You'll be fine." He assured.

I could tell something had changed between us. His lighthearted laugh didn't quite sound like it usually did, and I found myself both excited for the change, but wishing he'd go back to teasing me like he had before. He straddled the bike and leaned forward, allowing me enough room behind him to sit. It was going to be a tight fit.

I sat behind him, finding it slightly difficult to raise my leg high enough. When I was seated, a wave of confusion spread over me. Where in the hell was I supposed to grab on to?

As he started the bike, he looked over his shoulder at me, raising an eyebrow in question.

"Are you going to hold on?" He asked me.

"Where is the handle?" I asked.

Again, he chuckled.

"The only handle you have is me, sweetheart." He said, smiling mischeiviously.

 **"W-w-what?!?"**

He waited patiently until I gingerly wrapped my arms around him.

And Fuck!!! He was ripped.

He kicked off on the bike, and there was a feeling of weightlessness before we started moving. It was exciting and scary at the same time. We wipped past the front gate of the prison and down the winding road. The way the wind felt in my hair was amazing, almost like I was flying. All the trees were a blur of green and brown as we passed them. We passed a few walkers on the road, but Daryl maneuvered the bike so we would not hit them. He kept to the back roads, so there were less walkers, but there were a lot of pot holes. So every time we hit a pot hole, I had to hold on tighter.

As I held on, I could feel all his muscles vibrating and flexing as he manuevered the bike.

We finally made it to the small town we were heading for. It was too late to go for suplies, so we looked around for a place to stay the night. We found a nice looking neighborhood with a nice looking house to stay in. We pulled in the drive slowly so as not to drwal too much attention to ouour position. He went in first to clear the house before I went in. When he called my name I went in and sacured the door. I started to turn around and almost had a heart attack because he was there. I never heard him come up behind me.

He was breath taking. His arms wrapped around me before I knew what was happening. He leaned in and kissed me for the second time.

We went to the living room and started to perpare for dinner. When he finally set down he said, "So... When is your birthday?" All I could do was look at him. All he did was say, " You mentioned during training that your birthday was soon." I was finally able to answers him after I got over the fact that he remember something I had not really said much about. " It is today actually." I saw a look of relief on his faceface. After dinner I later down on the couch. "So if you could have anything for your birthday, what would it be?" Daryl asked. I didn't even think about it before I answered, "You."

I turned over so that I could not see his face. It was silent for a few minutes, then I herd some movement behind me. I felt his hand on my sholder. So I turned to face him.

He pulled me up so that I was sitting up. leaning in he started to kiss me but stopped before our lips connected. "Are you sure this is what you want, because you could find someone so much better that me. I'm not worthy of you." He said as he pulled back. "You are the only one I want and I dont care what any one will say or what you say. you are worthy of me. If anything I'm not worthy of you. It is my first time and I would not want anyone but you. Please!" It all just feel out of my mouth before I knew it. Then he kissed me with all the passion in the would. I never wanted it to end but he pulled back and asked "Are you absolutally sure this is what you want?" I was to stunned to say any thing so I just nodded my head. he later me back and straddled me as we started to kiss. He was carful with the speed that he moved to make sure I was comfortable with every thing. I started to reach for his shirt and he stopped me saying,"Wait."


	2. Capter 2

I looked in his eyes and saw what he was doing. He was trying to hide the marks on his back. I had seen them when daddy and I were tending to his wounds at the farm. "You dont have to hide them from me, because I already know about them." I said looking into his eyes with all the passion that I felt for him. He let me slide his shirt off. It landed on the floor in a crumpled mess. I ran my hands all over his bare chest and back. His hot skin felt so good under my hands,but I wanted to feel it on the rest of my body as well. He saw what I wanted from the passion that glowed like bright hot coles in my eyes. Going slow, as not to scare me away, he grabbed my shirt and pulled it over my head. Thank god I had remembered to do a little sopping on our last run. I had a black lace bra and matching under ware on. He stared at me in amazement, and with loving passion. All I could do was smile.

Then the words just fell out of my mouth,"I love you, Daryl." With that I surrendered what control I had left, to him. I wanted him so bad. I didn't know how bad he wanted me till he said. "I love you too, Beth."

He drew me so close to him that I thought we might just melt together, and that there was no closer to get to each other. With one hand on the small of my back, he slowly cuped my breast. It felt so good but I wanted more.

Slowly the hand on my back reached the clasp on my bra, and in a smooth fashion my bra was gone. His hand was on my bare breast now.

I was frantically clawing at his shoulders, and his pants. I wanted him, I needed him. I could also see he needed me, and felt that he wanted me. This was the one thing he could not hide from me anymore.


	3. Capter 3

I could feel his erection hardening on my leg from the position we were in. I also felt that my center had soaked through my panties and was starting to soak through my jeans. Soon I would be so wet that he would feel it through his pants.

He started to turn one of my nipples in his fingers. My hips started to rock on their own into his ever hardening erection. A growl escaped his lips that was quickly swallowed by my lips on his. His hands started to move the the button on my jeans, then to the sipper. He slowly slid them down my legs and off my feet.

They landed on the floor with all the other forgotten clothes.

His hands returned to my nipples for a few more squezzes. Then one returned to my neck and the other traveled south to my panties. He stopped kissing me for a second to look in my eye and said "Damn your so fucking wet." Then he hooked his finger in the waistband of my panties and pull them off. It was so slow that it was an agonizing pain to have to wait so long to have him touch me. His fingers slowly retuned to my stomach with a feather like touch that started to move towrard my sex. When he finally stopped moving his hand it was right over my center.

"You positive this is what you want?" He asked.

I answered before I knew what I was going to say. "Fuck me Daryl. I want you to fuck me so bad."

His hand pushes against my center and my world went black for a few seconds as I had my first orgasm. He swallowed my screams in a crushing kiss as he held my bucking hips to the couch.

As I came down from the high of the gorgasm and the bucking slowed, he returned his hand to my center and started to rub his rough fingers in circles. It felt so good. Then he slowly slid the tip of one finger in my opening and wispered,"Your so fuking tight!" in my ear. I came as his breath floated over the skin on my neck hissing " Oh, please Daryl! Please, fuck me Daryl!"

He got up quickly removed his pants and boxers. As his erection spang free. I could not help but stare and wander how the hell was that going to all fit in me. We were soon gonna ring out how it would. He saw me staring and took my hand and wraped it around his dick. My hand would not even wrap all the way around it. I wandered if it would all fit in my mouth. I don't really have a gag reflex. My sister said it would someday come in handy. May as well be now.

As I set up on the couch I pulled him closer so I could kiss his lips. I kissed down his neck and chest to this stomach. I was about to reach his dick when he grabbed my chin and pulled it up so that he could see into my eyes and said,"You don't have to if you don't want to."

I looked deep into his eyes and saw the passion he was holding onto. "I know.",was all I could say. I dipped my head and slowly licked the head of his dick. All he did was hiss a fuck. Each time I licked I took a little more into my mouth. Finally I put all of it in my mouth and started to suck a little. This rewarded me with another hissed fuck. He reach down and grabbed my hand and put it on his dick and started pulling it back and forth while I continued to suck. We continued like that for a few minutes until he grabbed me by the arms and pulled me to my feet and started kissing me again.

He then picked me up so I wrapped my legs around his waist. "Are you ready fore this?"he asked. All I could do was nod my head. He laid me back down on the couch so that he was positioned over me. As he guided the head of his dick to my opening he said" This might hurt a little." Then he buried himself hilt deep in me. There was a sharp pain that lasted a few minutes as we stayed still so I could let my self adjust to his size. He looked me in the eyes and said" I need to move now, are you ready?" All I did was nod my head.

He slowly started to rock his hips back and forth. The first time or two I winced he looked worried till I nodded my head to tell him to go a bit faster. After a bit we both found a speed that worked out well. He then started to kiss me as our hips rocked together.


	4. Capter 4

His lips traveled to my neck where he sucked on the skin there for a few seconds. Then he grabbed one of my nipples in his mouth and bit down. Just as he let go my hips came crashing up with my third orgasm of the night. He looked up at me with a big smile on his face. He slowed his speed as I recovered from it. He set up a little straighter and grabbed my hips and pulled them up closer to him. At first I did not know what was going on then I felt what the position change done. He was going even deeper than before and kept hitting the perfect spot every time. This time I could feel the orgasm building up and so could he. He looked me in the eyes and said,"Cum for me baby. Your so fucking tight I can't last long, so I need you to cum for me now." Just as he ended the sentence I came so hard it was like a wave of bliss landed over me. As we were riding out my last orgasm he asked,"Where do u want it?"

"What?"

"Where do you want me to put my cum? On your stomach or better yet do you want to suck me dry? You seem to like my dick in your mouth a bit ago. Whet ever your decision is make it quick."

"I wanna suck you dry. I wanna taste you."

"OK but I will do the same to you later." That was all he said as I unwrapped my legs and he pulled out to stand up. I got on my knees on the couch and watched as he was working himself to his own release. I waited for what seemed like minutes but it was seconds before I grabbed him in my hands and mouth. I was licking and sucking, working him over when he started to grunt and hiss fuck and faster. Reaching out he grabbed a hand full of my hair and was fucking my face for a few seconds before he exploded in my mouth. It was such a wonderfull taste. A taste like no other. I continued sucking till he pulled out. Then asked,"Did you get it all? How did you like it?" I opened my mouth to show him all his cum then closed my mouth and swallowed and opened again to show I swallowed it all. I then smiled at him to show him my answers. He pulled me to my feet and kissed me until we had to break apart to breath.

We didnt worry about getting dressed as we laied a sleeping bag on the floor and cuddled under a blanket together. I was about to doze off when he said,"Was it as good as you thought it would be?"

" No!" I looked at him when he didnt say anything. "It was ten times better than I thought it would be."

"Really." It wasn't really a question as to a 'I don't really believe you.' kinda thing.

"Daryl look," I said as I rolled over so that I could see him better."my whole life I was thinking I would loose my virginity on my wedding night. That is till the world went to shit and the dead became the living dead. Then I thought I would never have the chance to love anyone the way we just did. But then I met you and I knew that you were the happiness and light I've been looking for this whole time. I just proved to myself that you are the only thing I need in this god forsaken hell that we call home."

We sat in silence for a while then he grabbed my face and pulled my lips to his. In that kiss I could feel what he wanted to say and what I needed to know. He loved me.

He rolled so that he was on top of me as we kissed. I was almost to swept into the kiss to feel his handing erection on my leg. The best thing is that we where already naked. So he rested on his knees in between my legs as we kissed. He slowly reached down and lined himself up and he sank into me. I pulled away from the kiss as a hiss escaped my lips. He was going slow so that he didnt hurt me but I wanted a faster speed.

"Oh, Daryl. Fuck. Me. Faster."

He picked up the speed a little but I could tell he was holding back."Daryl stop holding back. I need you to give me a good fucking."

He looked me in the eyes and said,"Are you sure you want me to give you a good fucking and not hold back?"

"I am one hundred percent sure. I need you to give it to me. And I need you to give it to me now."

He grabbed both of my legs and put one on each of his sholders.


End file.
